Multiple internet applications are sometimes offered via a common portal to provide users with a plurality of different tools or other services. The applications may be accessed in different windows and may communicate with multiple servers in order to support the services. The different applications may communicate with the multiple servers at different times and the servers may disconnect from the one or more applications at different times based on the user's inactivity in each window. The servers may disconnect with inactive windows for security reasons in order to prevent an unauthorized person from fraudulently accessing the server or the application.